The Western Forests Destiny
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: A young feline by the name of Icicle runs away from her home in the western forest that is trapped in chaos, she reaches the four clans and gains their help. But is it to late to save the forest from themselves, and her family? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The light of the early dawn sun began shining throughout the entire forest, waking the blue birds from their slumber and causing the lake to sparkle beautifully. Fish jumped from the lake and into the suns golden rays, it was a beautiful morning! Leaves fell from the trees and were swept away by the warm summers wind. A beautiful silver-and-golden feline with golden eyes and jet black paws and ears padded toward the lake. _I've waited long enough_ she told herself in a calm voice. _Now it's time I change this forest to be joined together like the four clans of the east._ The young she-cat remembered meeting the handsome ginger tom Firestar and his mate Sandstorm only a few moons ago, she ran away from the forest where she was born to try and find help after her family was murdered. She had no idea that she'd meet Firestar, or the four great clans. ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan! All clans lead by amazing and strong leaders with different ways of seeing things, Firestar was calm and wise he never ran into a fight without thinking about it he was a great cat to be chosen as ThunderClan's leader. Mistystar the beautiful leader of RiverClan, she was half clan which meant her mother was a ThunderClan cat while her father was a RiverClan cat. She was not only beautiful but relaxed and clever; she too didn't rush into battle because she knew her clan needed more things to live for then fighting. Blackstar was leader of ShadowClan, the tom was hot tempered and powerful but didn't go against the warrior code. Lastly, leader of the calm WindClan was Onestar he'd just been made leader of WindClan but he was as wise as Firestar, the was a young tom but no cat questioned his orders or his kind heart.

_I must do this safely, and return to the east forest with these cats the clan chose to assist me in my mission. _She looked behind her to see four groups of at least five cats from each clan who would soon work as one to make her mission a success. To represent ThunderClan Firestar chose, _Graystripe _his best friend but also strong and fast. _Lionblaze_, this tom was never questioned for brute strength; he'd never lost a fight! _Dovewing_ she was a new warrior but with her logical mind no cat could stop her or her sister who had extra training and knew every fighting style of each clan, her name was _Ivypool_. The sisters would be a big help to her. Lastly, Firestar chose his daughter _Squirrelflight _a good warrior with the strength of any she-cat with three times her own power. These ThunderClan cats were strong and well trained; she had faith in each of them and their skill.

The she-cat then looked to the group of RiverClan cats, Mistystar took a while for choosing each but finally she made up her mind. _Reedwhisker, _her son and deputy of the clan. Followed by one of Reedwhiskers former apprentices _Pouncetail. _Mistystar also chose _Mallownose, _and _Graymist. _The mother and son would be a good thing, because it'll help families in her home understand that if they join together their families would be stronger and happier.

Blackstar didn't like sending cats away from the forest, it felt dangerous but after talking with his medicine cat he agreed to it. The ShadowClan leader chose only three cats _Wetfoot_, _Oakfur_, and _Tawnypelt. _The three ShadowClan cats worked well together, and looked out for one another and for other cats. Finally Onestar's chosen cats. _Crowfeather, Ashfoot, Nightcloud, and Breezepelt. All the WindClan cats were related, so they'd keep each other under control and safe. _Breezepelt was also half-brothers with Lionblaze so maybe the ThunderClan and WindClan cats would be more like a family. She looked in front of her once again after taking roll call in her head, every cat was there and ready. She felt nervous, the young she-cat had promised her brother that she'd be back in time to save him and their family. Could she really do it?


	2. Chapter 2

"Icicle," a calm voice murmured in the young she-cats ear causing her to spin around only to see Squirrelflight standing behind her calmly. "Oh Squirrelflight, you startled me." The silver-and-golden feline focused her golden eyes on Squirrelflight waiting for a response from the young beautiful warrior. "Everyone is ready to save your home. First we must find your brother and family." She was right, there wasn't any time to waste just standing around, besides Claw would be hunting or looking for a fight by now. "Every cat lets go." Icicle charged into the forest with the clan cats behind her, _brother I'm coming just please be alive still!_ She stopped in the clearing where three fallen trees were, "okay, Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight, Dovewing, and Ivypool will you lurk around this area about eight fox lengths to the north-east of our location while Lionblaze, Reedwhisker, Pouncetail, and Breezepelt go five fox lengths to the north-west." The named cats nodded and raced to patrol the area, _I sent eight cats out which means I have eight cats left here with me._

"I- Icicle," a voice called from behind the remaining cats, the feline turned around and stared at a light gray tabby she-cat with battle scars all over her entire body. Icicle padded between the clan cats and touched noses with the gray feline, "Moon what happened to you?" The light tabby opened her mouth to speak but collapsed to the ground, "Moon!" Icicle yowled. Was the she-cat dead, or dying? Ashfoot grabbed the herbs the WindClan medicine cat gave to her before they left and used what little knowledge she had to help Moon. "Who is this cat?" Graystripe mewed in a strong, deep voice. Icicle looked at the long-haired gray warrior and sighed, "Like Firestar is to you Graystripe, Moon is my best friend. We were born together and grew up together before Claw turned this forest into a battle field."

Moon was given time to rest, the clan cats went out in thick groups to hunt since they knew no cats in this forest except Moon, and Icicle. Graystripe stayed beside the two she-cats along with Reedwhisker while they were alone. "Thank you for your assistance. I hope we can take back my home." Reedwhisker shot a glance over to the feline, "no there's no reason to have a doubt in your mind Icicle, we _will_ get your home back to the way it was before." Graystripe nodded in agreement to the deputy. "Well said young one."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun began to slowly set over the forest, it would be dark in a few fours and there was no reason any of the warriors should take a risk of going out in the forest at night. Icicle sighed and lowered her head, her ears folded back against her head in sadness. _One day in this forest and I've only found Moon... Maybe we can't do it…_ Squirrelflight padded beside the young feline and brushed her head on her shoulder, "hey don't look so down, it'll be okay." She looked at Firestar's daughter "listen to me Icicle, you see Lionblaze there?" The dark ginger she-cats tail pointed toward the golden warrior. She nodded and Squirrelflight continued, "He and his siblings hated me and their mother whom is my sister Leafpool. We lied about who their real parents were…" She then flicked her tail over to Crowfeather, "That fur-ball over there is Lionblaze's father. Icicle was already told this by Firestar himself so why was Squirrelflight telling him this? _I already know this story Squirrelflight! _"Either way now Jayfeather and Lionblaze loves their parents and me. We worked hard to become a family, and the clans will work just as hard to get your home back. I promise."

The young feline padded off and settled herself down in a moss nest beside her nephew before falling asleep beside the handsome tom. _That reminds me of my brother and me… Ooh please be Okay Motto! _She decided to lay beside Moon before falling into her own deep slumber. _Tomorrow may be a better day… _

(Inside Icicle's dream)

"Icicle!" a voice called from the foggy meadow of the forest, where was she? She'd never been in a forest like this before, nor had she dreamt a dream like this. This was all new to her, "Icicle," the voice called once more from the meadow. Did she dare go into unfamiliar territory? Something caused her paws to pad over to the voice, it was echoing in her head. Finally she reached where the voice was calling to her where a elderly, shaggy gray she-cat stood in front of her with yellow eyes. There were two cats beside her, a blue-gray she-cat and a reddish-brown tom. "Hi young one." The gray feline mewed lightly, _they know me? How?_ Icicle couldn't force words to come from her mouth; she just froze in her spot. "My name is Yellowfang former medicine cat of both ShadowClan and ThunderClan."

Yellowfang? She must've known Firestar and every other ThunderClan cat that she'd met! "This is Bluestar, and Oakheart. Bluestar was the leader of ThunderClan before Firestar and Oakheart is a former deputy to RiverClan and also the parents of Mistystar." Okay so now she met Mistystar's parents and a former medicine cat. So what was the point of her meeting them in the first place? "Listen kit," Bluestar mewed lightly, "You're home will be restored but you must chose where your loyalties remain. In your forest or the forest with the four clans." Icicle growled at Bluestar, "I have already chosen where I will remain when this is over, wh-"Oakheart cut Icicle off, "Bluestar says that because you've fallen in love with a cat."

How'd these dead cats know her feelings for one of the cats that she wished could've come. Bluestar purred, "Foxleap is a kind cat. Do you really wish to stay in your home away from him?" Icicle had to think harder now. She wanted to save her home, and then she wanted to be with Foxleap. "My home is important to me, I may love Foxleap but he is loyal to ThunderClan I won't come in between him and his loyalties." The three cats looked at one another, "if only we made that choice but listen we're helping you all. None of you will die."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay! Let's go and hurry." Lionblaze lead the way beside Icicle and each cat raced into the forest except for Moon who padded beside Crowfeather and Ashfoot. "Listen up there is a tom with a gang of cats. He's a fighter if we run into him we'll _be forced_ into a fight." Icicle jumped over a fallen oak, with each cat racing behind her. The mission for the moment was find Motto, her brother promised to stay alive with his mate Ribbon and their four kits, River, Diamond, Jewel, and Icy. The four she-kits were young but they were about the same age as Cherrypaw and Molepaw back in ThunderClan. A shadow ducked down and Icicle stopped, sniffing the air. "Sister!" a voice called. M-Motto! Icicle turned and stared at the golden brown shape of her brother. "Brother!" she tackled him playfully and the two laughed. "I thought you were dead Icicle!" Motto yowled, "I thought the same about you and Ribbon and the kits!" Motto let his sister sit up and he licked her head, "no way! I'd never let any of us die but thank everything that your safe and alive!" Icicle licked her brother's head in respect, the golden tom looked at the clan cats, and Icicle looked at her brother with a serious cold stare. "We're taking the western forest back Motto. I've returned and I've brought friends."

Each cat became familiar with Motto and his family, the tom sat beside Ribbon and looked at each cat. "Fair sized fighting force. To take this forest back Claw must die." Icicle sat quietly beside her brother, it was as if the tom had taken control of her mission. "Understandable," Ashfoot mewed from beside Breezepelt and Ivypool. Tawnypelt nodded in agreement with Ashfoot, "And his close followers." Each cat nodded and waited for Motto or Icicle to give the pan out. It was Icicle who stood to her paws, "we're taking this forest back today. _Tawnypelt, Ashfoot, Dovewing_, and _Graymist_ you will be the first fighting patrol with me as leader, while Motto leads _Lionblaze, Crowfeather, Mallownose_, and _Wetfoot._" That was a good idea, one cat from each clan in each patrol to balance each other out. That left Ribbon to lead _Pouncetail, Graystripe, Breezepelt_, and _Oakfur_ to be the final patrol to attack. _Reedwhisker, Squirrelflight, Nightcloud, _and_ Ivypool _to be a surprise patrol. That used every cat they gathered to fight. Moon would watch and protect Ribbons kits. 

Icicles quietly lead the cats to where Claw and his crew of cats would be hanging out together in the middle of the day. "You stupid kit!" a yowl ripped through the sky. _Claw_ Icicle knew the tom's voice perfectly. She ducked inside bramble bushes where the cat's scents couldn't be picked up because they were down wind. She saw a tiny pale gray kit that was extremely skinny pad toward the powerful looking reddish-brown tabby tom. "How dare you step on my paw!" he growled looking toward a black tom with light gray tabby markings, "get Flower and make her watch Stone's _death._" _She couldn't let Flowers kit die! _Icicle watched as the black cat dragged the pale tabby queen from the den and slam her into the ground. "You're kit disrespected me so you watch his death." How could Claw have gotten even more fox-hearted?


	5. Chapter 5

"Attack!" Icicle ran down with her patrol and tackled Claw, raking his face with her own powerful sharpened claws. The tom was surprised but he threw the tiny feline off of him and growled, "You should've stayed in hiding, now you and all these cats against me will die." He tackled her and bit into her shoulder, Icicle yowled and swatted her left front paw across his eye deeply cutting into it. The tom screeched as if he were dying while fighting. "You fur-ball, I'll kill you," he got ready to pounce once again but Motto jumped and landed on top of Claw. "You will do no such thing." Claw turned to look at Motto, blood pouring from his eye, the tom growled and send Motto off. Icicle felt claws rake her hind legs and she spun around to see the tiny kit digging its claws into her. "No you don't want to fight me little one. I saved you." She looked at the kits head and noticed blood dripping from his forehead. "R-really… I-I'm sorry miss." Icicle looked around for Flower and noticed the she-cat was fighting to take Claw down as well. "Dovewing!" she called, the young warrior automatically raced with Ivypool over to her side. "Take Stone here to where Moon is. Then come back and fight."

The sisters nodded and left with the tiny kit. _He'll be safe now. _She turned and faced the clearing where the cats were fighting. Claw's follower Talon who'd dragged Flower from the den was lying on the ground motionless. He was dead. Now that left Claw, all of his followers who would fight for the forest to remain under his control were either dead or fleeing. Icicle turned her head to see Claw throw Motto into Reedwhisker and Lionblaze sending the three toms crashing into a tree. "Motto!" she yowled, Squirrelflight growled and stared at Claw "How dare you do that to Lionblaze, the ginger warrior charged and jumped. She had her claws outstretched but Claw swiped his massive claws against her face and belly causing her to fall to the ground and slide close to where the three toms crashed. Icicle watched as the same happened to Crowfeather, Ashfoot, Nightcloud, and even Breezepelt! She couldn't take it any longer Icicle charged and smashed her head into Claws causing her to damage herself. Blood trickled down from her head, it hurt!

"You're trying to kill yourself to kill me?" Claw could barely stand up, he was weakening. "I will not bow or break to you Claw!" She charged him once again and went to swipe her claw against his muzzle but he grasped her neck fur in his jaws and slammed her into the ground over and over. Her bones felt like they were breaking each time he slammed her, Claw then threw her into a boulder. "You lose. Everything!" He charged and Icicle couldn't move quick enough because the toms head smashed her side sending her crashing into a tree and sliding down to the ground. _No… It can't end like this… _She tried to stand up, "Icicle…" Squirrelflight muttered from where she laid extremely hurt. "You just won't lie down and die? Just as your father Fang, and mother Rainbow." Icicle growled, she forced herself to her shaking paws and gasped for a breath of air, "In the end I'm not my parents. I _will_ kill _you._" Icicle charged with amazing speed and slammed her jaws down onto the front of his neck with blood splirting out into her face. "You wouldn't recognize me anymore; I'm not a defenseless kit these days!"


	6. Chapter 6

Claw slashed her claws against Icicle's body but she didn't let go until the tom dropped to the ground dead. All of his weight pulled her down to the ground along with him. _I-I did it, Claw is dead!_ Motto and Reedwhisker raced over to Icicle and picked her up letting the she-cat lean her weight against them. "You did it." Motto mewed happily. Icicle purred happily feeling the strength the two toms were giving her, "we did it…" Icicle fainted and both Reedwhisker and Motto knew she just needed rest.

**The next few days…**

"Are you sure?" Squirrelflight mewed lightly, Icicle nodded to her ginger friend's question. "Yes Squirrelflight, I am staying here to raise my own kits and clan." Motto stood beside Ribbon and his kits, "thank you for returning my sister and helping us take our home back." He dipped his head in respect to the clans. "You're welcome. If you need us again just sent Icicle." Reedwhisker and Ashfoot were the two cats in charge of getting the clans back home safely since they were both deputies. Icicle purred and touched noses with Squirrelflight, "we'll always be best friends Squirrelflight and I'll come and visit you all someday. I promise just do your best." Squirrelflight purred and nodded, "friends forever."


	7. Epilouge!

The sun began to slowly set over the forest, it would be dark in a few fours and there was no reason any of the warriors should take a risk of going out in the forest at night. Icicle sighed and lowered her head, her ears folded back against her head in sadness. _One day in this forest and I've only found Moon... Maybe we can't do it…_ Squirrelflight padded beside the young feline and brushed her head on her shoulder, "hey don't look so down, it'll be okay." She looked at Firestar's daughter "listen to me Icicle, you see Lionblaze there?" The dark ginger she-cats tail pointed toward the golden warrior. She nodded and Squirrelflight continued, "He and his siblings hated me and their mother whom is my sister Leafpool. We lied about who their real parents were…" She then flicked her tail over to Crowfeather, "That fur-ball over there is Lionblaze's father. Icicle was already told this by Firestar himself so why was Squirrelflight telling him this? _I already know this story Squirrelflight! _"Either way now Jayfeather and Lionblaze loves their parents and me. We worked hard to become a family, and the clans will work just as hard to get your home back. I promise."

The young feline padded off and settled herself down in a moss nest beside her nephew before falling asleep beside the handsome tom. _That reminds me of my brother and me… Ooh please be Okay Motto! _She decided to lay beside Moon before falling into her own deep slumber. _Tomorrow may be a better day… _

(Inside Icicle's dream)

"Icicle!" a voice called from the foggy meadow of the forest, where was she? She'd never been in a forest like this before, nor had she dreamt a dream like this. This was all new to her, "Icicle," the voice called once more from the meadow. Did she dare go into unfamiliar territory? Something caused her paws to pad over to the voice, it was echoing in her head. Finally she reached where the voice was calling to her where a elderly, shaggy gray she-cat stood in front of her with yellow eyes. There were two cats beside her, a blue-gray she-cat and a reddish-brown tom. "Hi young one." The gray feline mewed lightly, _they know me? How?_ Icicle couldn't force words to come from her mouth; she just froze in her spot. "My name is Yellowfang former medicine cat of both ShadowClan and ThunderClan."

Yellowfang? She must've known Firestar and every other ThunderClan cat that she'd met! "This is Bluestar, and Oakheart. Bluestar was the leader of ThunderClan before Firestar and Oakheart is a former deputy to RiverClan and also the parents of Mistystar." Okay so now she met Mistystar's parents and a former medicine cat. So what was the point of her meeting them in the first place? "Listen kit," Bluestar mewed lightly, "You're home will be restored but you must chose where your loyalties remain. In your forest or the forest with the four clans." Icicle growled at Bluestar, "I have already chosen where I will remain when this is over, wh-"Oakheart cut Icicle off, "Bluestar says that because you've fallen in love with a cat."

How'd these dead cats know her feelings for one of the cats that she wished could've come. Bluestar purred, "Foxleap is a kind cat. Do you really wish to stay in your home away from him?" Icicle had to think harder now. She wanted to save her home, and then she wanted to be with Foxleap. "My home is important to me, I may love Foxleap but he is loyal to ThunderClan I won't come in between him and his loyalties." The three cats looked at one another, "if only we made that choice but listen we're helping you all. None of you will die."


End file.
